Kaleido Star:The Aligment of the Stage
by an ancient
Summary: Last part of my trilogy I made for my love of K.S. Hope you like it. I doubt I'll write any other but who knows.


Kaleido Star:The Aligment of the Stage

Fool apears with six light around him:

_A star is the representation of the divine force in each of us, each star shining the same idea, but in diffrent ways. The aligments of each individual fundamentally seperates. The six elements of light, darkness, fire, water, earth, wind decide the principles this star obeys. Ever competing these elements will never reign supreme over the other in this world, the principle of balance makes sure of it._

_However the stage that brings out the magics in the world is proned to choose the aligments. Two diffrent aligments are needed two complete the legendary maneuver. Despite the radiance of two aligments combined, the stage chooses only one to reign over it._

_Only one is chosen to rule defeating the previous, the stage never permanently choosing its aligment._

_For the last years, fire under the form of Leo maintained the stage. After fire crossed path with light under the form Segaterius they recreated the legendary maneuver, which can only be accomplished by these two aligments. The strength of fire and the shine of light. The maneuver however is not just the union of fire and light, it also is a truce between the two. After the maneuver ends once again one of the two will be chosen to lead. In the last years, light has taken dominence over fire._

_Now after the third time the maneuver was completed, light under Segaterius has united with fire yet again, this time however fire has come from Aries._

_The only question remaining is this time will fire reign again or will light rise again and shine ever brighter?_

_The confrontation can be postponed, but it is inevitable._

The spirit vanishes.

After the maneuver had been performed, Sora and Rosetta have been performing together ever since. Six months have passed since the act. Rosetta was happy to perform with Sora, her dream had been fufilled. Sora too was delighted by having nurtured such a talented partner, but she knew something would change soon. Altough she didn't know what it was she knew it would be something between her and Rosetta.

The productions now wild as ever, Mia was steaming with ideas, her hard time not beeing able to create a script, but rather choosing one of them. Kalos was growing tired of debating what to choose and lately has adopted a quicker way. Whenever Mia came with two grand ideas he gave her a coin to toss, telling her fate should choose. That made his work a lot easier.

Rosetta also started training acrobatics more and would usually perform on the streets. She enjoyed these kind of shows, the applause may not have been the greatest, but that didn't make it any less enchanting. Sora on the other hand couldn't get out of her head that there was something left to do. She was growing more concerned.

Whilst walking with Ken to a local vendor for some supplies Ken could see her concern. She was easy to read, always in touch with her feelings, letting herself be guided by them, but now her feeling made her feel unfufilled for some odd reason.

_What do you think the problem is? _she asked Ken who couldn't bare seeing Sora like this, but he to was puzzled by this:_ That is awkward. Maybe you have been performing to similar lately and think that everything is starting to be routine_. Sora wondered: _Maybe, do you think that routine is such a bad thing? _Ken just smiled: _Since I became part of the crew I longed for the excitment of the stage, but I now find routine to my liking. The slow pace makes me enjoy life more_. The lilac girl looked at the blond amazed how he sometimes could give of simple clues and realized stopping in her tracks._ So thats it, its starting to make sense, I don't feel the same excitment whilst performing. _Ken looked sad considering then: _You shouldn't tell Rosetta this, if she found out she would blame herself for it_. Sora wanted to speak as a friend, but spoke like a performer_: Maybe it is Rosetta_. then thinking what she had just said: _Wait, what am I thinking, this is my partner Rosetta I'm talking about_. The blond looked at her understanding how she wasn't honest to herself because of the bond she had to her partner. They walked some more almoast near destination, but then they saw a redhaired girl performing, it was Rosetta. She was showing off her talent on the rail that sperated the beach from the sidewalk, her audience quite big was watching her from both sides. She was doing random stunts, jumping spinning, nothing out of the ordinary, but then Sora saw she felt the urge to perform as well. She felt that emptyness in her was beeing filled as she observed. Blood rushing trough her veins, her senses sharpening, her heart beating, she just tingled with anticipation and just mumbled to herself:_ Excitment ..._

_Did you say something? _asked Ken not beeing answered he saw Sora running towards Rosetta and shouted:_ What are you doing? _Sora just shouted back:_Enchancing Rosetta's show_. She ran visibly excited to the mob and quickly jumped on the long rail.

As Rosetta was about to finish and recive her well earned applause she was stunned seeing Sora running towards her, almoast charging her._ "What with her?" _Rosetta was scared, he had seen her animated like that before, but this time she felt threadened by her. As Sora closed the gap she jumped in front of her. The jump was extraodinarily high and accomplished spinning fast, but as she reached top height she turned around to the sky as if doing a backflip, the grace of the moment was stunning. Sora now still in mid air she looked down at Rosetta for some strange reason. For the redhaired girl, time seemed to slow down. Sora felt a fire in her and it was visible trough her eyes. She felt a immense pleasure and also seemed that while in mid air time seemed to be dilated, stretching only to prolong her moment. As time started to flow normally again she just closed her eyes. Rosetta was scared by the prospect that she would fall on her back, but just as she reached the critical point Sora turned and landed perfectly.

The crowd now really impressed looked at Sora and started cheering. But as soon as she heard the applause she realized:"_What am I doing? Why did I do this?" Excuse me. _said Sora to the now baffled Rosetta and got of the rail and walked away, Ken quickly catching up to her.

Rosetta was still shaking after what had happened and almoast fell of the rail locked in thought. She couldn't understand why she did that but noted_:"She just came all of a sudden and took all my applause, the crowd completly forgot about me. And I felt like one of the crowd. I know that she is good and can top me, but she hasn't done anything like this before."_

A good distance away, Ken caugt up with Sora: _That was suicidal, what where you thinking?_

The lilac haired girl broke out of deep contemplation and just smiled at his comment:_ Suicidal? As if I didn't attempt more dangerous stunts. _Ken reconsidered, but still asked: _But why did you do it? _That left Sora speachless. For some reason getting up and performing made her whole being light up. Her heart was still beating_. "Why did I do it?" _asked Sora herself, unable to find an answer _"Seeing Rosetta perform, it made me burn up, but in the past performing with her made me warm up, but the intensity was greater this time."_ Then she finally realized and it weighed heavily on her:_ "Could it be? Was I threatned by her? Did I have to prove that I am better? ... Rather then with her I performed against her." _Sora could not belive, she had seen Rosetta talented and gracefull, but why was it so threatening, the only answer came form her mouth: _She has become my rival_. Ken's eyes opened wide at this comment: _What? When did this happen? _Sora looked at him fired up: _That was what's missing. A rival, altough I wanted to create a stage without conflicts I never excluded challenges, only hatred should be abolished from the stage. I was too confident, I know realize that there can be someone better._ Now cleaching her fist. _But I won't give in without a fight._

Ken was amazed by her determination. For the first times, she did not want to accomplish something herself, she wanted to beat someone. Like that she only felt against Layla in the past, but that feeling recided after she saw her true goal was the stage, not the victory. Sora now understood how seeing someone who has the possibility to overtake you ignites a the desire to perform even greater.

Both snapped back when Ken saw that they had arrived.

Rosetta's balcony

Rosetta had gone back to her room in order to try and figure out what had happened. She just sat out and contemplated: _"What was that all about? Was Sora trying to send me a message? Have I become to confident."_ Then she only deepened her concern:_ "Does she think I don't respect her anymore."_

Her deep meditation was suddenly interrupted by a loud noise, it sounded like something had shattered. As she checked her room she just saw Fool who was victoriously laughed: _HaHa! _he pointed at the jar_: You dreadfull beast, you shall lock me up no more, I the spirit of the stage have beaten you._

_Fool what have you done? _asked the redhead angrily. _I uhh... It started it! I mean the wind blew it away_. Rosetta's face changed into a friendly face: _Dear Fool, dear old Fool... _The spirit was surprised to see her this friendly. _Dear handsome and talented Fool_. she continued:_ Good at telling fortunes and giving advice_. She came closer, but her smile changed into an evil one as she grabbed him: _But not realizing that he sucks at lying_. She flung him around a couple of times and decided to prolong his torture. He now was again trapped in a jar. But this one was made out of hard plastic.

Fooled sighed because he was trapped again, but smirked: _You should have seen the way I told that jar who's boss._

Rosetta began to laugh: _That would be me._

_Fair enough_. gave up the spirit seeing how he still was trapped. _But at least it can't get any worse. _

_"Yes it can."_ thought Rosetta and said_: Well then I guess I'll take a shower. Might as well get undressed right here_. Fools face got red, but pale at the same time as he pushed to the edge of the jar, only to fall of the counter with it. The sounds of Rosetta changing were unbreareble: _AAA! Why don't they make clear plastic jars?_

At the supply vendor

Sora and Ken got everything and waited for the papers to be filled out. Ken was still concerned about what happened earlier:_ This won't be easy for her_. Sora looked displeased: _Sitting here isn't easy at all. _Then thinking about it: _I have to see if she can truly overtake me. She said it herself that it was her dream._

Ken looked at the charged up Sora understanding where she was heading: _You want to challenge her? _Sora noded: _Maybe I'm walking head-first but I have to do something with this feeling in my chest. I doesn't matter if I loose or win, I have to get this out._

_You know as well as me that she values your partnership more then her life._ argued Ken: _This would be terrible_. The lilac haired was too tensed up to give up: _Layla found another partner and a new stage and it fazed me too, but it didn't kill me, on the contrary it made me stronger. If we stay like this after a few years we won't be able to progress any further. _

The blond couldn't argue with her it was simple logic: _But why do you look so enticed by it? It doesn't seem to be anything like you. _Sora argued: _On the contrary I now see that this was holding me back, how can I create a greater stage if I have to pull her with me?_

Ken was dumbstruck: _What is with you? Why do you all of a sudden have this urge to fight?_

Sora wanted to defend herself:_ Maybe because I never thought then anyone other then Layla could come and threaten my position. _Ken now was incredulous: _Threaten? With what? She still is looking up to you_. The lilac-haired woman couldn't contain this feeling and was overcome by it:_ She will have to one day. Why shouldn't it be today? We won't know if I just sit here._ Ken was getting angry with her, but couldn't stop her:_ Then we'll have to find out today I guess._

As soon as the paperwork was done they walked out, Ken upset seeing how her gentle nature seems to have been obliterated by this one event. He knew he couldn't stop it as much as he wanted to spare Rosetta.They where unable to talk a single word.

Rosetta's Room

_Ahh... that was one of the best showers I ever had. _sighed the redhaired girl. _Speak for yourself, I couldn't see a thing! _Rosetta laughed and went over to release him out of the jar; _That's just what made it so great_. Then she remebered today's events and told Fool. The spirit was amazed, of course he understood what it meant:_ Has it ever occured to you that in the past months you havn't done anything, but perform wih Sora_. Rosetta was dumbfounded by his question: _Whats your point? I have cherished every stage we where on._

Fool saw that she didn't understand, but for her own good she had to find out herself: _Nevermind_, then trying to lighten her mood: _So I take it you didn't find my tiny camera._

The spirit expected a laugh or at least a smile or she could have humoured him, but only disgust and anger could be read form her face. Apologiese followed after that, but the only redemption for Fool thought Rosetta was a good whack with her rolled up magazine. After an hour of chasing and she finally was pleased only adding: _You are forgiven_. Fool barly moved and only twitched: _This girl takes punishment to such a level its almoast an artform_.

Kaloses Office

_Are you sure you can do it? _asked Kalos concerned, which only deepened as she saw Ken's face, but Sora was visibly riled up:_ I have to. You threw me into the cold water as well and it didn't turn out bad._ Kalos was intrigued seeing the placid Sora as if she was on fire and just aksed: _What do you think, Ken? _The blonde couldn't belive what he was witnessing and just said: _I won't say anything because I could make things worse, but its her choice and I just hope she won't do something she regrets_. Sora could see how much this upset Ken, but couldn't stop thinking about challenging her. _Then I won't stand in your way either_. said Kalos resigned. Sora left happy that she got permission. After Sora and Ken left the room he quietly mumbled to himself: _Altough I think your making a big mistake._

Sora's Room

She was practicing stretching feverishly. Switching diffrent types of exercises, when Fool appeared and said: _I have to say I never thought you had it in you. This is too bold even for you Sora_. The lilac haired just looked at him: _You are the last person I would listen to. This time nothing can stop me, I just feel the need to do it, and neither you, nor Ken or Kalos, or even Layla could do something about it._

Fool didn't know what to make of the situation and went to the only thing that could provide an answer. The bottle with the black feather had always linked the guardian to this world. He hoped he would get an answer. As he got closer he sensed a vibration that got more and more intense as he got closer. Altough not visible the vibrations where very powerfull and quick. He saw that the feather was somehow bound to Sora's mental state. He quitely asked it:_ What is the matter with her_. He sat there for a couple of minutes before a voice answered. He didn't exactly hear it. He felt it directly in his mind. The voice sounded familiar and he was relived that he could provide guidance.The voice just whispered into his mind:_ You can't help her. She isn't acting out of her own voilition. She now bears the fire of her partner and her own light_. Fool couldn't understand and talked back demanding more answers:_ How is it possible for someone to be aligned with both fire and light? _The voice again after a short delay spoke again: _It shouldn't happen, but it is possible, the younger one still holds the truce of the legendary maneuver which means that the older one now bears both aligments, she can't contain both of them. Fire now being the thing she has to express. She is not acting fully of her own will. The truce has been prolonged too much , she is doing the right thing._ _Hmm ... _pondered Fool: _Why does the right thing always seems the cruelest?_

Fool, interupted by Sora avoiding looking at the spirit:_ I have a favor to ask_. Fool quickly set aside his errant thoughts and asked seriously: _What is it that I can do? _Sora now looked at him and said with fervor: _Go to Rosetta, tell her to warm up. Tell her I want to perform with her in an hour. _The spirit was amazed by her directness and couldn't think up anything: _Very well, I go to her now_. The spirit started to float towards the opened balcony door before Sora added: _And tell her I won't take no for an answer_.

As he left the cell rang and Sora knew everything was prepared: _So I have your permission?... Thank you for arranging it on such a short notice._

Rosetta's Room

Rosetta was just sitting and watching her smallsized Tv when Fool arrived.

_Get up! _said the spirit comandingly: _You don't have time to sit. Start practicing. _The redhaired girl didn't take it serious: _What's up with you? I practice when I want to_. Fool stared at her serious: _"Her fire is almoast extinguished" You don't understand. Sora told me to ... _Rosetta was now fully aware almoast falling of her chair: _What Sora? What did she say. _Now that he got the girls attention he proceed: _She told me that in and hour she wants you and her to perform on stage_._ An hour? _exclaimed the little girl:_ Of course I'll perform, but why so sudden?. _The spirit looked at her, knowing she still didn't understand: _You'll find out only if you go now practice_. Rosetta just noded and started doing stretching exercises, a a bit startled by the whole situation. _"I'll happily go on stage with her, but why can't I shake this feeling of dread?"_

The Stage

An hour passed, Sora couldn't stand waiting for Rosetta who she feared had forgotten. She had felt this heat in her before, but the first time she quickly gase into it and moved on, hoping that this time it would be the same. Her heat got greater and greater as the minutes passed and when Rosetta finally came it was like adding fuel to the fire she just shouted: _Finaly! Come quickly_. Rosetta noded and got changed quickly. Once up on the trapeeze she was excited that Sora asked her to perform, usually it was the other way around. Sora looked at her serious and altough Rosetta didn't see it was dissapointed by her bright and happy smile. _So what are doing here? Are we auditioning for a new play or just excercising?_

Sora didn't return her with a friendly smile, but more with a devilish one:_ You are here to perform. _The redhead was astounded by this Sora she hadn't known before. She wondered why she didn't say 'we' instead of 'you'. In her eyes Rosetta could see the same fire which she had seen earlier today when she performed in open air.

He thoughts were interrupted as Sora signaled her to begin. Both started performing well and Rosetta kept up with Sora, but all of a sudden something changed. Tension started to build up, especially when the lilac haired started to perform more virbrant. Rosetta strugled to keep up. _"What iswrong, why is she trying to show me that she is better then me?"_

The now even more vivid Sora performed even greater, intoxicated by the passion, the anger, the excitment that was coursing trough her body. She herself would have never expected that Rosetta would have caused something like this, but now only felt the need to outperform her. She couldn't stand seeing the redhaired performer swinging so idle, as if she wasn't on stage. She was furious the displeasure could be read from her eyes and as Rosetta grasped the eyes she almoast fell.The redehad had met theese eyes again before becoming her partner. She couldn't bare the sight of them, she only now understood that she had done something to upset her, and dread overcame her as she again didn't know what her mistakes were. Sora now became blinded by rage as she performed even greater and passionate, her soul aflame as it had been in the past, she was getting used to the familiar euphoria of competing with someone. As she got more and more animated Rosetta only watched how the once beautiful and angelic Sora had changed. She was intimidatet by the breathtaking sigh, if she hadn't known it was Sora she could have staked her life that it was a demon she saw. Her body now frozen she stopped swinging, hanging with one hand on to the trapeeze, unable to take her eyes of Sora. That only deepened the lilac-haired performers lust for rage and she performed to a midsplitting finale. Rosetta now couldn't bare to see her like that, she was scared of her in a manner she hadn't known before, she felt as if Sora was about to take her life and devour her. The bane of her soul becoming greater she let the trapeeze go and fell into the net with tears, unable to grasp what had happened. Rosetta got out of the net, a part of her told her to stay, but an even greater part told her to run in fear. Only as she saw running away crying did Sora see what had happened. For a moment had become a total opposite and even thought: _Serves her right_. Before she realized what she had done. If her actions would hurt what she had just done was a fatal blow. Falling into the net she couldn't understand why she had done this. The rage in her eyes gone, the euphoria in her body subsited leaving Sora crying after the redhaired performer. But it was too late, the damage now done, Rosetta had already ran away. She just quickly got out of the net and pursued the crying gril, hoping to catch up and apologise.

Sora couldn't belive her actions, unlike the first time she had confronted Rosetta this time she could not blame it that it was for her own good, and unlike the first time, Sora didn't feel that what she had done a cruel thing. Her subconcious mind was contradicting her concious mind, mocking everything that she was, or what she thought she was. Sora did not even want to think that fighting her brought her pleasure and was desperate to catch up with her.

But as Rosetta was trough crying eyes that Sora was running after her, started sprinting. Unlike Sora who was running in desperation, she was running in fear putting more and more distance between them as she was running to the dormitory.

Rosetta's Room

As she finally arived she quickly opened the door and locked it behind her. And facing the door started backing away from it, tripping. She didn't feel any pain. The adrenaline brought by fear was stronger then any painkillers and as she saw the door handle move. Sora was trying to get in shouting:_ Rosetta? _The redhaired girl was terrified, she couldn't stand hearing her and covered her ears whilst still crying. Sora heard the little girl cry, it made her heart heavy to see that she had caused her pain:_ Rosetta, I'm sorry I didn't mean to._

But her apologies were in vain as Rosetta couldn't hear anything having covered her ears, convinced that whatever Sora would have told her, she would have probably shouted at her angry that she had abandoned the stage. She was a tiny bit relived that her cries and her covered ears have been sufficent to mask whatever Sora said. A few minutes later the lilac-haired performer stopped seeing how she had hurt her co-star and seeing how a simple aplology wouldn't be anywhere close to heal that wound. She retreaded to her room, pondering what she should do to make it up to her.

After Rosetta saw that doorknob started moving and the door had stopped shaking she uncovered herears and felt a tremendous relief that Sora had given up. Sitting there and sulking she didn't know what to do. She clearly couldn't remain here. She thought of calling her mother, even tough she hadn't talked to her in a while, she was still her agent, she might have gotten her another contract. She soon stopped, seeing how that wouldn't make things any easier.

Sora's Room

She was a shadow of herself, but more troubled then sad. She didn't understand what was wrong. Why had she acted like that. She seemed to have been posessed, the competition acting like a narcotic. The anger she felt when Rosetta refused to fight was still there. Altough she couldn't accept it, she couldn't refuse it either.She understood how May had felt when she refused her competition. The desire for competition seemed to have been surpressed for to long. The only person that brought out that desire was Layla. _"Why do things repeat themselves?" _Then thinking of the way Layla had competed with her, she remebered that had been trough this before. She called her trying to find an answer.

Layla's Apparment

Cathy once again tried to convince Layla of the play. Altough she wanted to do it, she hadn't anyone to fill the secondary role_. Finding a middle class performer shouldn't be hard. _reasoned Cathy. _If that performer can't act with passion I best not do the whole play_. argued Layla, for such an important role she couldn't see a lifeless performer. Her thought however where interrupted when her cellphone rang._ I wonder what Sora wants? _wondered Layla when reading the name of the display._ Ohh... probably wants the great Layla to advise her with insightful and peotic words_. Layla decided to answer: _Shush now. Sora?_

Cathy after removing an mock dagger from her heart to obliged to Laylas request. The blond smiled seeing how a women in her age could still clown around like that. The moment didn't last as she heard Sora's voice. _Layla?_

The blond quickly noticed her trembeling voice and quickly assesed the situation: _What happened?_ Sora started to tell her story, whilst Cathy was bugging Layla to turn the volume so that she could hear. After she finished the events, both Cathy and Layla where suprised the gentle sweet Sora could have done such a thing. Not what she had done was shocking but how she told it. Layla was intrigued by her behavior:_ Last time you called for advice do you remeber what was diffrent? _Sora didn't see where Layla was heading_: Isn't it the same? _Cathy looked at Layla understanding her intentiones, she enjoyed seeing Layla like that, she found it cool. The blond just replied:_ Last time you called, you where crying_. Sora was caught of guard by that comment and asked quickly:_ Are you saying that I don't regret what happened? _Layla didn't say a sinlgle word, letting Sora get her answer. A silence befell and it took some time for Sora to gather herself enough so that she should ask. Layla however sensed her uncertainty and gave a direct anwser to the unspoke question:_ I think that you want her as your rival, however she doesn't seem to want to fight_. Sora agreed then added: _But she usually is a born fighter. Could I have made her too mellow? _The blond got an idea quickly seeing the whole problem and was looking at Cathy wating for confirmation:_ Rather then leaving her to sulk why not let her come here for a week or two. I have a play and she would be great as a secondary role_. Cathy became happy seeing how Layla now accepted the play and also found a good performer and signaled her an ok. Sora was still unsure about everthing but thought it to be the best solution: _I don't want to trouble you with her, she is my problem_. Layla objected:_ Its alright I was looking for someone like her. I will see for myself if she has lost her fighting spirits_. Sora cheered up seeing how Layla could solve her problem: _Then I'll talk to the boss and send her as quick as possible._

Sora thanked Layla then made arragements with Kalos. Some time appart might not be bad thought the performer.

After Layla had ended with Sora's call she recived a devious proud look for Cathy: _What? _the blond asked._ You're good! Two in one strike_. Layla enjoyed the praise and just added: _Are you thinking what I'm thinking? _Cathy couldn't help but laugh then answered: _Gee. Narf! I'm not sure, do you think mice could be presidents? _Now both laughed at their small recreation of the cartoonshow Layla continuing the banter:_ The same thing as every night. We try to take over the world! _That made Cathy laugh some more almoast choking on her cofee.

After she recovered Cathy couldn't bare not asking: _And just why are you so cheerful lately_. Layla smiled seeing how she lost her seriousness:_ Times change people too, even the best of us. _Then getting serious: _But if Rosetta is going to come here I will have to become the old serious Layla Hamilton_. Cathy looked at her seeing how in a minute she could change herself: _Somehow I don't think that is a problem, but tell me how Rosetta really is._

Layla remebered: _I had heard about her and suggested to Kalos to hire her, however he refused saying that she is a diabolo master, but not a performer_._ Still it reminded me of myself when I was her age. Back then I wasn't a champion like her, but still could give medium performers a run for their money. When I first saw her I was impressed by the flawless way she performed, but seeing how she couldn't entertain the crowd I realized Kalos was right. We didn't talk much but she had that air of profesionalism in her. After I heared that she joined Kaleido stage after a time, but as a trapeeze artist I was quite impressed. Seeing how she pursued her dream made me remeber how stubborn I was. She never admired me that much, she was more fond of Sora and still is. After they failed the first maneuver I saw at the hospital that she had the stuff to become a worhty partner. If it had been Rosetta instead of Sora at that time I don't think I would have hesitated to make her my partner._

Cathy listened patiently the noted: _People always like someone that reminds them of themselves_. Layla noded she was no exception, but if she truly was like her then she would have not backed down from a challenge.

Cathy interrupted her contemplation: _So... now can we read the script?_

Rosetta's Room

She had calmed down since what happened today. In just one day her world seemed to have inverted itself. Seeing how this had happened before she wondered if Sora held back until she couldn't bare it. That was the logical explenation seeing how she literaly erupted like that. She wondered if she should go and apologize again, but this time she didn't know if Sora wanted her to confront her. All her thoughts were interupted as the phone rang. She hesitated a bit, fearing it could be Sora but answered with a scared voice:_ Hello? _The mand introduced himself with his usual line:_ Its me. I heard what happened, I actually aprooved Sora to use the stage_. Rosetta couldn't lock the events out of her head:_ I don't know what to do anymore_. Her voice trembled as she started crying:_ I just don't understand what went wrong_. Kalos didn't sound fazed, but he pitied the little girl:_ I called to tell you that Layla wants someone to perform under her. Go to her, you need some time off from this stage. Go to Layla and reconsider if you want to remain here, if you leave this stage indefinatly I will understand_. Rosetta didn't sound excited, she hadn't known Layla too much, but at the hospital she quickly spotted the problem, so she tought that she could probably solve her problem too:_ Thank you. I'll be on my way_. Kalos was pleased: _Good your plane leaves in an hour, get ready quickly, I'll have Ken drive you to the airport in half an hour. Bye then. _Kalos hung up.

Rosetta began to see that this actually was a blessing in desguise and considerd herself lucky. She started packing. Fool had heard their conversation and quickly tried to hid in her suitcase. Rosetta looked at him amused trying to do his best sock impression, but spotted him instantly: _You know if you want to come you can always ask me_. Fool gave up knowing that his acting skills couldn't match her eagle eyes: _Oh alright, I would like to come. _Rosetta knew that altough he seemed to want to travel in her silks he actually wanted to come as a friend: _Very well, you can come in my purse or in my suitcase. _Just as Fool wanted to choose the suitcase she interupted: _Of course you have to travel in the jar if you want to go in the suitcase_. Fool sighed seeing how he couldn't get around her and chose now based on confort: _Purse it is then. "One heck of a choice." _

As she was ready she waited outside the dormitory to wait for Ken. Sora had gone out wanting to try to apologize to Rosetta again when she saw her packed and ready to head out. She didn't know what to make of the situation then recalled the conversation with Layla. She hated that she had upset Rosetta like that and now it seemed her apoligies would have to wait for another two weeks. As Ken came with his scooters he loaded the suitcase and they left.

He had seen her for the first time so sad. Usually she would be sad, but most of all angry but now she just was like a shadow of her former self. He couldn't help but feel bad for her, if there was one thing Ken couldn't stand is see people sad, that was the reason he joined the stage, and that also was the reason that he accepted to be in Anna's clown team. He had to do something and came up with the next best thing:_ You want to have some fun? _asked to blond, his scooter didn't make so much noise so Rosetta heard him and thought she missunderstood:_ What? _Just as she asked Ken switched on the sidewalk and geared up a bit. Rosetta was scared seeing how he drove around as if he intended to hit inocent pedestrian who shouted at him. _Are you crazy? _The little girl exclaimed: _Stop! No!_ He enjoyed seeing her a bit flushed like that, at least it made her forget her about her troubles. He now kicked it up a notch and started to jump onto and off the sidewalk, using the inclined edge to gain some height. Rosetta was now completly rushed by adrenaline and held on to Ken for dear life:_ For the love of god! _Then seeing a small stairway he decieded to take it. The redhaired girl in terror yelled:_ Ken don't you dare ... _But her shouting was useless and as they where going down the stairs it shook her up quite a bit, almoast throwing her of the scooter. Fool was the most inconfortable of them all beeing locked inside a purse with hard objects that impacted him continuosly. As they were reaching the airport she was relived knowing he had to return to the road and not able to pull of anymore stunts.

Or at least thats what she thought, but getting closer to the entrance he decided to give her a last scare and started wheeling all the way. Rosetta couldn't help but scream and thought: _"God help me!" _and shouted what probably where some pretty colorfull french words. At the main entrance he still was wheeling till the last second and stopped landing on both wheels, jestering with a fake cab driver voice: _Here we are. L.A airport. _

The small girl was shaking and got off the bike sitting on her suitcase gasping for air. Ken seeing her like that just said to her smiling: _Hey! I'm the one with the weak heart_. Rosetta looked at him as she would have punched him for the whole trip, but she did enjoy herself despite the screaming: _You're crazy, where the hell did you learn to do that? _Ken shrugged: _Let's just say I wasn't the most obedient kid when growing up. ... Well then I guess we'll be expecting you in two weeks_. Rosetta noded: _Yeah, thanks for the ride, but don't you come and pick me up when I get back_. They parted leaving the blond satisfied that he had cheered Rosetta up and as he turned around this huge man was looking down at him. Ken was startled seeing the huge man then recognized him: _Jerry? _The black man stood and looked and pointed at his badge: _That's officer Jerry_. He quickly smiled looking at the boy: _Those were some stunts you pulled back there, at least you got the redhead cheerful again_. The blond sighed in relief: _Phew! Its good then, I didn't want you to throw the book at me_. The officer got serious again: _No chance, I'm still giving you a ticket and you better be good at math, cause this is going to be long_. Ken was flushed but couldn't help it: _Figures. _but thinking about the face Rosetta made and the choice selection of french words she shouted the cause excused the means in his opinion, not in Jerry's tough.

Finally abroad her plane Rosetta had the chance to relax and try to get some rest._ I hate it when he does that_. said Fool who came out of the purse, battered and bruised. Rosetta at first eeped, but as she was alone in the last back seats she didn't need to stay quite. _So I take it he was telling the truth about him as a kid_. said the redhead remebering the scary fun she had:_ I just hope no one knows french in L.A. _she smiled to herself._ French? Do you want to hear something in french? _asked Fool starting to get the feel back in his limbs. _Sure. _said the redhaired, as she leaned over. Fool whispered in her ear and by the blushed look on her face, one could only guess what he told her, but whatever it was she groaned in anger and stuck him in her purse_. What? _said the spirit. _That's what the people in France said in those days_. then a picture caught his eyes, he couldn't see clearly but it seemed to be a three by four and as he moved the picture that was almoast his size he could see it clearly in whatever light there was in the locked purse. It was a quite nice picture. Both Rosetta and Sora where smiling both gesturing with their hands the peace sign. Fool let out a uncharacteristic moan seeing the picture: _Awww, how cute, is this you and Sora? _Rosetta quickly got sadder as she remebered:_ It was_. Then she remebered that they had taken the picture from a man on the sidewalk. They had just spent that joyfull night when they burned the old costumes, marking their new start, and that picture was meant to comemorate that moment, but now Rosetta couldn't help but wonder. _"Was it all a lie? Has our bond weakened so quick?" _Fool saw as he got out of the bag that mentioning the picture got Rosetta depressed again: _Cheer up, if you want I'll recite some french poems, they are quite beautuful_. The redhaired girl gave the spirit a cold stare that inspired fear: _Do you so much enjoy beeing locked up? _Fool quickly apologized_ "Even tough I replaced sadness with anger instead of joy, for her it works."_

As she arrived at the airport she was surprised to see Cathy had come to pick her up, but even more astounding Layla had come herself. _Oh my_. exclaimed the young girl pretty scared seeing both friendly but imposing women waiting for her. She felt unsure not having anyone to back her up, but she was trying to put on a brave face. At that sight both ladies smiled. _Get in! It's almoast night_. said Cathy. Now Rosetta realized that everthing had happened so quickly. In the morning Sora saw her perform outdoor, at lunchtime she had been scared out of her mind by Sora and by late afternoon she was freaked out by Ken's escort. Why couldn't things confront her when she was ready she pondered. In the back if the car she sat alone. Layla and Cathy in front, Cathy was driving. No one said a word, Layla was studying the little girl trough the rearview mirror, already trying to solve the puzzle that this girl represented. She didn't see why she was so nervous, but maybe all the time away from the media and the pressure of competition made her more adjusted to a normal lifestyle. Still watching trough the mirror Layla just said friendly:_ Relax, this isn't a tribunal. _

Cathy had to object:_ I'm not too sure about that_. _The great Layla Hamilton didn't even flicker when the sponsor started insulting her_. Layla felt as her playfull manner returned, but didn't want the girl to see her as unprofessional and just said: _Am I never going to live this down?_

Cathy shook her head:_ Not while I'm still alive. _They arrived Cathy helping Rosetta get out of the tiny Mini. The girl altough not recognizing any of the buildings knew she wasn't at the correct destination: _Wait this isn't a hotel, this is an aparment complex_. Layla noded: _Yes I though I should spare you the trouble of the hotel so you can stay with me. _Rosetta tryed to argue:_ But I can't just stay here burdening you_. Cathy put her hand around the little girl who was surprised as Cathy joked: _Don't worry, I'll stay with you, I'll protect you from the big intimidating Layla_. At that comment the blondes eyes narrowed at the older woman as if to show she was angry with her: _Sometimes I don't understand why you didn't become a caretaker_. Cathy laughed and added:_ I wonder that myself, but when running a show I have to look after many childern , present company excluded of course_. Layla just said with a sarcastic smile:_ Of course._

Rosetta couldn't help but smile at their conversation and altough they didn't plan it the two women where happy to see the redhaired girl loosening up.

Inside the appartment Rosetta was helpless not to gaze, this was a beautifull view overlooking one of the major intersectiones, and altough over a pretty busy street up in the appartment it was tranquil and silent. She thougt this feeling was similar to what gods felt like, viewing the choas from above. She then came to when realizing that Cathy was telling her which room was hers. Rosetta got her bag and got out her clothes and rembered to let Fool out of her handbag. The spirit was relived: _Finally, do you know how boring it gets locked up in there. I think I know all your registration numbers by now_. Rosetta liked to hear him complain, but wasn't feeling like humouring him:_ I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you_. Fool smirked at the prospect:_ Then how about a kiss? _He pucker up but was only met with a hard magazine to his face. As she started chasing him around the room, Cathy came to see what was going on:_ Is everything alright? _Rosetta got him in her jar and closed the lid when she answered:_ Yes I am now_. Cathy concerned knowing that something had happened asked curiously: _I could have sworn I heard you talk to someone_. The redhaired girl laughed nervously and tryed to explain herself:_ I was just talking to .. uh ... myself_. Then Layla's voice from the living room got both their attention: _She's talking to Fool_. Now come and have some tea. Cathy was intrigued by what she heard, she couldn't tell if this was a insider joke between performers or something else, she did however remeber that Sora also had this strange tendency, snapping back: _Were coming, lets go and bring this Fool with you_. Rosetta obliged and took the jar with her, setting it on the cofee table. Cathy couldn't understand a thing, she liked enigmas, but she liked more for them to be solved: _So I take it this Fool is a spirit_. refering to the lable on it. Layla noded: _Yes, why don't you tell us about him Rosetta, after all you have spent more time with him that me. _The redhaired girl started to loose up as she started telling all she knew about the spirit. As the story prolonged her tounge loosed, especially with the sweet tea. She had a bunch of pleasent and annoying events to tell. Cathy couldn't belive her ears: _Wow, now theres a fairytale, but if this Fool exists ... _then thinking of a way to test, she got closer to the jar so that she was sure he could hear her: _Well then, how about a friendly game of poker. Looser has to take something off. _

At she finished her sentence the jar started moving violently as Fool tried to get out. Cathy and Rosetta started laughing and even Layla admitted it was funny to see Fools antics again. After another couple of stories all decided to go to bed. It was late and tomorrow they needed to start early. Rosetta so far enjoyed her trip. The famous star and producer seemed to be a good team and more pleasent then what she left herself to belive.

Sora's Room

Meanwhile Sora was in her room. She had to admit that without the vibrant redhead and the pervert spirit things seemed a lot quiter and much more dull. More like a curse then a blessing Sora hated when everything around her was silent. It made her think about everything and she usually ended up depressed. She still couldn't belive what she had done to Rosetta, but more intrigued she didn't understand this feeling that she could have done better._ "This must be what Layla felt when I was her rival." _But the rage had subsided after she saw the full extend of her challenge._ "But why didn't she fight back?"_

Her thoughts were interrupted when a knock came from the door. Sora quickly got up and opened and to her suprise in front of her was sitting a very upset chineese woman:_ May? What are you doing here at this time of night? _May just returned the question:_Good question. But what are you doing awake at this time of night? _The lilac haired smiled friendly: _Well if neither of us is going to answer, then you'd better come in_. The blackhaired girl noded and made herself confortamble on a chiar. Sora continued playfully: _Ok. Now that you got in might I ask why? _May smirked: _To talk about boys and do eachothers nails, what the hell else would I be doing? _Sora laughed, even tough May wasn't the most sociable person, she clearly saw her attempt at joking. But the chineese got serious: _Enough small talk, why in Conficious name did you send Rosetta over to Layla? _Sora wanted to answer when May added: _Instead of me? _The lilac haired girl became sadder, remebering today's events:_ I don't know but you could understand, what did you feel trying to beat me the first few times? _May remebered the few times and spoke without hesitation: _Let me think, the first time I was your stage I knew I could easily top them, I felt an enormeus fire that needed to be extinguished. ... I hated you back then_. Then realizing: _Don't tell me that Rosetta..._ Sora just noded._ How could this happen, especially from her I would have expected a fight_. _But don't tell me that you hate her now_. Sora couldn't imagine:_ No! Of course not. But somehow at the moment I saw her on stage I would have done anything to beat her_. May looked as she sank in her troubles again:_ Snap out of it! Back then I considered you an enemy and I hated you but becoming Rosetta's rival doesn't mean that you neceserily have to become her enemy._ Sora looked amazed at the blackhaired gril, her words where bluntly simple, yet she hadn't considered it before:_ I can't belive this, I'm a worse friend then I thougt, I made her my enemy, no wonder she ran away_. Sora started crying begining to understand how horrible Rosetta must have felt. May couldn't stand seeing her like that and got close to her and bend one knee so she could see Sora's crying face:_ Let's just say you are not as skilled in rivalry as I am, you don't need to be sad about that, its not good for the feng-shui of this place. I have just the right solution_. Sat up May looking victorious: _I'll spend the night here. _

Sora didn't want to trouble her:_ Wait, you don't have to_. May turned around now wanting to go to get her stuff: _I don't have to, I want to. _The lilac girl wiped her tears seeing how friendly the chineese had gotten altough she wouldn't admit it, she just told as she was almoast out: _Don't forget the pink nailpolish_. May looked pleased seeing how she had improved the mood:_ Don't push it_. She came shortly after that with a sleeping bag and a bottle. _Whats in there? _asked Sora whilst May was rolling out her bag. _Oh that, take a sniff. _Sora was struck by the strong smell._ It always helps lighting the atmosphere. Where the hell did you get sake from?_ May looked dumbstruck, both where of age so there was no need for concern: _Whats wrong with you? I though japaneese kids also drink sake at a young age, and this is the best way to drown your sorrow. _Sora was shocked by her:_ Drinking in my room is not my idea of fun_. May shrugged:_ Well then I guess I'll have to drink all by myself_. She wanted to get a huge gulp right out of the bottle when Sora wasn't able to call her bluff: _Alright. Alright_. But just one tiny taste. May smiled impishly at the lilac-haired performer:_ Atta girl_.

In the end May had drunk most of it. She told that she was used to it from a young age when curiosity got the better of her. Her mouth then became unlocked, as too many drinks started to show their effect. She told Sora all manner of stories until she fell asleep. Sora who had been only slightly affected had enjoyed their little slumberparty. _"May has really become a good friend even tough I didn't notice and she would never admit it." _It was nice that she still had someone to support her, friends are precious, she just hoped that Rosetta would still be her friend.

The next morning Rosetta was awakened by Fool snooring which was amplified by the jar. She got up hardly, but morning excercises helped her wake up. _"I wonder what the day has in store for me today."_

_Let's head out! _signaled Cathy. _If you want to eat you'll have to perform thats how I make my stage_. Rosetta stomache was churning, but she couldn't do anything about it: _Do you and Layla have to do the same? _Cathy noded:_Well Layla yes, but I don't. _The redhaead was annoyed by her ways_: And why not? _Cathy shrugged: _I'm no a performer_. Roestta gave up seeing how arguing wouldn't have done anything:_That's a very cruel way to treat your performers_. The older woman didn't disagree: _Yes, but I call it motivation. _

They quickly got to the stage, Rosetta how hadn't felt so embarrased in her life. She excused herself a dozen times, becuase of her growling stomache. Cathy laughed every time:_ I see you are motivated._

Arrived at the stage Rosetta was a bit surprised. It had more seats then what she had expected, but the stage was closer to the crowd so she had to watch her facital expressiones.

Cathy started to explain the script of "The Mother without a Soul". Layla who played the mother that died in now returning to take her child with her. She never was an upright person, commiting murders, but she loved her daughter immensly. Rosetta who played the part of the daughter was beeing haunted by the spirit of her mother. Altough she loved her mother she hesitated. She now was given a choice, escape her mother or join her, but following her mother would also imply that she had to go to the deepest of hells due to her mothers cruel nature. As much as they loved eachother she didn't see why she had to face redemption in hell, as only her mother had commited heinous acts. The mother unable was heartbroken seeing how she had been rejected by her mostbeloved daughter, not realizing that her journy in hell had already begun. Who was cruel now? The mother or the daughter?

At first Rosetta was shocked of such a story, but seeing how this was an adult theater she should have known better. Unlike at Kaleido Stage where most plays are playfull or have a happy ending, these plays had a more profound and spiritual plot. She wondered if she could fit in that role, but she had crossed her mother before so it shouldn't be a problem._ Let's start practicing then_. said Layla who already was on the bars_: Come Rosetta_. She quickly hurried, not wanting to dissapoint Layla: _What do I have to do? _

_You have to swing from the trapeezes but also use the ropes_. _I will be on the bars jumping trying to catch you_. Rosetta was dumbstruck, she knew Layla was good, but the height was four to five times her own height, and the bars weren't flexible at all.

They started catching Rosetta easily, she was also amazed by her speed, she could hardly keep up. But after a short while she started to succesfully escape Laylas attempts to pull her down. Layla altough portraying of a evil desperate mother still looked gracefull as ever. Midway trough training Layla however saw a change in the girl:_ "She is starting to perform like a machine." _Rosetta for the past half hour had been performing in a repeating pattern. That upset Layla altough she understood that the redhead had gone trough some troubles and up until a few year always used to perform like a machine, it was no excuse. There was never excuse for performing like that and with one swift jumped directly up on the trapeeze to Rosetta. The redhaired girl was frightened by this sudden appearence, but also amazed of how easily she got up. _If you are not going to perform with all your heart, then you should stop right now_. She got off the trapeeze_: Lets change the script Cathy_. The writer was as always annoyed when someone wanted to change her work: _What is it this time? _Layla looked up to Rosetta:_ Lets make this have two endings. One is the original one, the other is that I pull the daughter down with me_. Rosetta was sad, Layla now called her not by her name, but by her role, she knew she had to make it up to the blond performer.

As practice started again she now was improvising all the way choosing all manners of directions, even bluffing that she was going to jump. The intensity of the scene was impressive, both did not want to lose to the other. Still Layla caught her eventually after having prolonged the cahse enough. Altough she was impressed by the diversity of Rosetta's moves it wasn't that difficult for her to anticipate the next jump.

After almoast four hours of continuous training the two stopped exhausted. Layla was pleased by how she adapted, but there was still something amiss:_ You have a problem Rosetta, you have trained your arms to much and have forgot the rest of your body._

The redhead turned seeing how she could easily spot phisical problems as well, but argued slightly: _That is true, but I don't think this is something we can fix in a short period of time_. Layla enjoyed seeing the little girl trying to defend herself: _That doesn't mean that shouldn't start today. I'll take you to a gymnast club to exercise a bit_. Rosetta of course couldn't refuse such an offer and noded.

Cathy came and threw both of them a sandwitch: _Here. You've earned it, altough this is more generouse than usual_. Rosetta couldn't help, but quickly ate it was if it was the last thing on earth, up until now she had forgotten about her hunger.

Sora's Room

At about the same time, at Sora's room both girls were sound a sleep until as in every morning Sarah started practicing, yelling out her intimidation calls. Both were slow to wake up which was unusual for both of them. Normally they would be the early birds, but not today. Sora got up first then poked May a few times and said quitely: _May wake up_. May groaned, she wasn't feeling in her waters today: _You don't have to yell_. Sora who had whispered remebered what the chineese had done. She could tell that she hadn't drunken that much before and seeing how she did it all for her she was happy to have a friend like her. But the troubles came again and she started thinking about Rosetta._ "What is she doing now?" "I hope Layla doesn't go to hard on her." "I hope she comes back." _May who now got up rubbed her head, she had a terrible migrane _"Thats what I get for beeing sentimental"_ she thought but seeing how Sora was staring troubled in the ground again she roared in anger: _What the hell is wrong with you? If you think I'll repeat last night, you are sadly mistaken_.

Gymnast&Acrobatics Club

Rosetta fell on the matrase unable to steady her breathing she was training with heavy weights on arms, legs but she also had a heavy jacket to increase her weight. She was gasping for air, this was one of the hardest trainings she has done. Her heart beat so hard she could hear it almoast as much as feel it. After a short brake she got up on the bar she was practicing on:_ Did you force Sora trough the same thing? _Layla looked serious at the girl:_ No_. Rosetta was about to burst out furious when the blond added: _Sora did it herslelf. _The anger subsided in the little girl seeing how even tough she became Sora's partner she wasn't her equal, but for the first time she wanted to do something about it. She was not going to give up a until she could beat Layla.

The blond was pleased seeing Rosetta fired up again, she saw her deisre to compete so much like her own, in a few days the show would open and then she would see if this little girl could fight her way trough. Her observation was interrupted when her cellphone rang. She recognized the number and left the room. Rosetta wasn't blind she knew that Layla would only leave the room, because it was Sora who was calling. At other times she would have jumped and grabed the phone out of Layla's hands but now still was reluctant to make any kind of contact.

The blond made sure she was out of range so that Rosetta was unable to hear and answered: _Sora? _This time her voice was much more ferm, but the caring tone couldn't be overheard: _Yes, its me ... how is she doing?_

_Well I have to say she is quite impressive, she altough has a tendency to revert back to when she performed like a machine,she gets over it quickly_._ She avoids to mention your name or what happened_._ But I have to admit such a fighting spirit I haven't encountered since ... You? _completed Sora._ Well yes, but you yourself fought your way, but she doesn't seem to reluctant to crush her oponents_. Sora didn't say anything, that was the Rosetta she had known for some years._ But_, continued the blond: _She only seems to hesitate against you. _Sora agreed: _You think you can solve this problem? _Layla reentered the room and ended: _We shall see. _

Rosetta didn't stop practicing._ Don't just use your feet, use your whole leg. _

Off-Broadway

Two days passed and the stage was set. Somehow this made her feel nervous again. Like the first few times she used the diabolo, or the unique stunts with Sora. Theese times altough the most nervewracking where the ones she enjoyed the most. Layla gave everybidy a last minute prep talk and to Rosetta quitely said:_ Remember that this stage has two possible outcomes, try your best at all times to escape my grasp._

The stage began, but unlike the Kaleido stages the pace was much slower. The mothers past was portrayed, how she cruelly used people for her own gain, how many people she had murdered, even her only daughters father she had killed. After she died the torment of the maternal spirit couldn't live down. She defied god refusing to enter the underworld, posessed by seeing her daughter again. The daughter at first acknowledged her mother, but couldn't oblige to her request. Now the stage truly began. Layla always trying to get a firm grip on the little girl. Rosetta quickly had to addapt, the blonde performed more amazing then during practice. The intense chase scene was met by the audience awed eyes. Seeing how Rosetta started becoming bolder and more confident the blond decided to startle her and jumped up directly the redhaired girl and grabbed her hand. Now turned between her bond with her mother and the urge to live the daughter decided to choose the latter and with one strong throw managed to escape her tight grip. The spirit relentlessly tried again, unable to accept that her redemption would be solitary. With a incredebly strong jumped Layla joined Rosetta on the trapeeze. For a moment she didn't see any way out ... but to jump to the bars below. The blonde quickly followed and the pursuit continued. The only way out was to try to jump to the trapeezes, but she hadn't done it before so she hesitated at first. But a charging Layla was motivation enough and summoning all her strength she managed to grab the bar with one hand. Quickly changing from hands she now was holding onto the trappeze only with her feet. Her hands free and extended towards Layla. The blonde was curious by this adlib and wondered if she wanted to introduce a third possibility to the scenario, where both mother and daughter are redeemed. Jumping for the final time she genuily belived that Rosetta would catch her, but just as she got close the little girl pulled her hands making Layla fall. The blonde was intrigued how she fell into her trap. All hope lost the mother was only left to accept her punishment alone. The stage ended with both applause and tears. The applaused restored most of Rosetta's confidence, the show had truly been a wonderfull one.

The next days were however deeper. The ending always changed. Lalya pulled Rosetta with her as many times as Rosetta managed to escape.The oscilation between these two endings was an extra feature that no one had anticipated. The reviews for the show were excellent. Another week passed and the show came to an end. It was one of the shorter vintage shows so Rosetta was now able to return to the stage.

New York Airport

_So your heading out again, huh? _asked Cathy: _Too bad we really liked your stay_. Rosetta smiled friendly. Layla who as usual was serious:_ It was a refreshing show. I enjoyed rivaling you_. The blond extended her hand and Rosetta altough surprised didn't waste time to grasp it. She knew what a great honor this was._ Now return home and meet your true rival_. Rosetta noded and left.

_How come I never get to shake your hand?_

In the Plane

Rosetta was sitting confortably, trying to catch up on some rest. The stages had been quite hard. Trying to catch up on some sleep, muttering to herself: _What a fun trip_. Fool appeared in front of her: _Speak for yourself. This was awful_. Rosetta still with her eyes closed: _If you didn't enjoyed it you shouldn't have come_. The spirit disagreed angrily:_ If you hadn't locked me up I would have enjoyed myself_. Rosetta snickered, her trip had been very rewarding, trapping the spirit was merly the icing on the cake.

_So what are you going to do now? _asked Fool serious. The girl slowly opened her eyes:_ I don't know. What do you think I should do? _The spirit didn't want to give her the answer, she needed to find it herself:_ As I see it you can go back to the stage or you can run away from it. _Rosetta began to think about her next move there was a lot to consider:_ Not much choice in that, I will come back to the stage, you are a painfull reminder of that_. Fool smiled at her irritated: _Why do I always have to sort you performers out? _Rosetta avoided looking at him: _Well excuse me! But besides peeping in baths that is your only role here_.

_Since you put it this way ... let me ask you what you felt on the stage_. asked the spirit floating about. _Joy, excitement, anxiety ... How about competition?_ The redhead noded._ I see that your fire has been rekindled by Layla, but why won't you fight Sora?_

The girl was outraged:_ I have dissapointed her and now I should go and confront her? _Fool laughed: _Have you already forgotten? Was it not Rosetta who told Sora she would strive to become her equal and then surpass her? _Rosetta remebered when Sora asked her what she would do after the maneuver. She saw that months had passed and she still was Sora's shadow, that was her mistake, she forgot her goal yet again:_ And I said I would never lose my way again._ Fool shruged: _I have always known you could never hold that promise to me, but what about the other promise? _Rosetta agreed: _I just can't fight Sora, how could I want her to lose? I don't want her to hate me_. Fool looked vexed at her:_ How closedminded one can be ... Do you think Sora hated Layla when she wanted to beat her, did you hate Layla whilst you where competing with her, beeing rivals doesn't mean that you are enemies, on the contrary why do you think Sora wanted to confront you in the first place. Of course she wanted to beat you, but she also wants to be beaten by you. If you and Sora hadn't been friends she would have never allowed you to threaten her position. This is the deepness of your bond and ... I have rejected it completely_. completed Rosetta: _But I don't want her to leave the stage like Layla did_. Fool looked at the concerned girl:_ Layla left to create her own stage, you don't know if Sora intends to do the same_. The fire back in her eyes the girl said: _Then I'll have to find out._

L.A Airport

Rosetta was determined, a fire had started burning inside her as more she thought more about Sora. She didn't care how she would do it, but she would sort things out before the day was done.

She raced trough the terminal and quickly got outside. There at first she was startled by Ken: _Oh no. I just ate if you think you think ... Don't worry I still haven't lived down the ticket from the first time. I'll behave_. Vowed the blond raising one hand. They quickly got on the scooter. But for Rosetta this time it was too slow. She was still holding onto Ken just in case, but couldn't wait anylonger: _Faster Ken, I have to go see Sora_. The blond was relived that her problems had been solved and obliged to her request. Rosetta began to feel the heat rising in her, courage emanating from her, she let go of Ken and was now wanted to feel the cold breeze in her hair. They arrived at the dorms Rosetta quickly got to her room and left her suitcase. Outside Sora's room she didn't get an answer, she thought she heard water running. _"Just my luck" _she quickly ran to the room, she considered smashing the door down, but then opted for a less violent solution. On her balcony she could see Sora's balcony door wide open, she was thankfull that both roomes where in the same side and altough they where on opposite ends they couldn't stand waiting and concentrated on jumping. Luck was on her side that the special training that Layla forced her to undertake made it possible. Altough she had to jump a few times each jump got her more excited as she got closer. Finally she got to her balcony, but if she was still in the shower she would have to surpress her desire for a little while longer. Fool quickly came to the balcony, panting: _Have I missed something? _Rosetta quickly took him:_ Just in time._

As Sora got out of the shower with only a towel to cover her she was starteled to see Rosetta at her balcony: _Rosetta ... _then looking down seeing the spirit under her foot:_ And Fool_. Both where looking in her opposite direction. _Please get changed_. said the redhaired girl looking out to the sea._ What? NO! We can talk like this just fine_. said the spirit who then winced as Rosetta put more pressure in her leg, almoast crushing him.

After a short while she came back. Now Rosetta was sitting at the table, staring into the ground, avoiding Sora's eyes. Rosetta was scared to look in her eyes, she feared that she would see hatered in the lilac-haired girls eyes. Sora sat down beeing taken by surprise by this visit, she feared that Rosetta might want to quit the stage and came to apoligise to her. If that was the case she had no idea how to convince her to stay. A silence settled for a few minutes when Rosetta got the courage to ask in a quite almoast unheareble voice:_ Is the challenge still open? _A weight fell of Sora's heart and she quickly got up and gave the little girl a bonecrushing hug. Rosetta was completly taken of guard. _Of course it is_. said Sora with tears in her eyes:_ We never finished it the first time_. The redhaired girl was overtaken by happiness, she could now understood that no matter how many times she would defeat and be defeated Sora would be at her side. Now she saw the only person who could fufill her dream. After both confessed what truly happened on that wretched day they understood how both had been unprepared from the start. _Let's settle this now. _

They got up and walked outside after both looked at eachother reading their determination from their eyes they started running towards the stage, racing, the competition had already started.

The stage

At the stage the doors where wonderously unlocked, they where too focused to wonder why. Getting up to the trapeezes for yet another time, both felt they where finally ready for the next step. Before begining Rosetta had just one more concern that she needed to clear: _Sora if I will become your rival I will try everything I can to defeat you, however if I crush your dream here at this stage then I will not hesitate and step down._ Sora saw that the redhead was still concerned for her after all that had happened, it touched her deeply: _My dream still is to perform at this stage. ... But I have many dreams ... One of them is right in front of me. I will never lose one to accomplish another. _

Rosetta got a cheered up considerably then Sora added smiling:_ But what makes you think you can beat me? _

The two now started. Basic moves followed by more and more extravagant ones. Both tried to convert the other one from performer to audience. The confrontation slowly building up, the atmosphere as tense as before, but no hatred was felt. Spinning and jumping, gliding and dropping, this now became a the breathtaking stage that both longed for. A shame that such a grand display was not visioned by an audience.

But at the farthest seats floating over the headrest of the steats was Fool. He was impressed by the two, glad everything turned out alright. The way now seemed straight, no more twists or turns, all that remainded was both to grab what was destined from them. _"Fire and light, one of the combinations that is needed to create a star." _

His thougts where interrupted when a stranly familiar voice came from behind him:_ What would they do without you. _Fool turned around and saw him, guardian of the balance principle, unlike the other times they had met this time there was no problem, nothing that would require his unique abilities. The spirit was concerned thinking that something was wrong: _You? What are you doing here? _The man with black wings just looked amused: _Ouch. Is this a way to treat a friend_. Fool wouldn't let his guard down: _A friend would announce the reason for his visit_. The blackhaired man smiled: _I'm biding my time, touching up on your work_. Fool couldn't understand at first how he was involved then remebered: _So it was you. You unlocked the doors for them_. The man shrugged:_ I have to admit it was one of my most insignifigant implications, but necesary_. Fool now looked at him in a thankfull manner: _So no drama this time? Come on, wheres the catch? You could blindly change all of this_. The man laughed silently not to attract the attention of the acrobats, who still where locked in their confrontation:_ Now wheres the fun in that? _Fool got a bit annoyed:_ This is all a game to you? Is their fates so amusing to you? That you would put them trough such grief_. The man didn't mind the disrespect: _I fail to see my responsibilty in this, but yes this is a game and just be thankfull I play nice. This game is neither cruel nor benevolent_. Fool reconsidered: _Hmm ... it seems balance is quite playfull. So what now? _The man got up and began to fade:_ Just make sure they confront eachother and one takes over, the new aligment must be set_. The man vanished letting Fool to continue watching the show: _"That shouldn't be a problem." _

The two girls were still at it, strong as ever, determined to win. This feeling was new to Rosetta, unlike the diabolo champoinships where there was pain between contenders against Sora this was more intense, but also much more enjoyable. The routine now started as they began to interact with eachother, chasing the other performer, beeing chased.

A final moment was drawing close both now jumped to a central trapeeze, this would determine the winner of this challenge. One last jump and both where heading for it, eyes closed submitting themselves to whatever outcome it would be. Sora grabbed the bar but that moved it making Rosetta unable to reach it and falling into the net below. Both now eyes open looking at eachother the redhaired girl did something uncharacteristic for her. Rosetta started laughing, not unlike the other times, with full heart. There was nothing humurous about what had happened, but she laughed because she was happy and delighted to have competed. Even tough she lost she wouldn't stop and it was a contagious laughter that made Sora laugh too. The moment lasted until Sora was able to stop, wiping tears from her eyes:_ Well what are you waiting for? Get up so you can beat me._

Rosetta didn't hesitate and she tried again, the sun now setting, Fool wondered how long they would keep it up. He sat quitely and watched, not once getting bored, the magic the two showed still breataking. Rosetta still fell time and time again, but this time it didn't seem to bother her, she just knew she had to get better.

The night passed and morning arrived, a warm breeze was coming from the sea. Kalos as usual was the first one to come. He took his responsibilty serious, but when he saw the door unlocked he got very disturbed and ran seeing who had broken in and what places they had reached. Whilst quickly checking everything to see he started dialing the police and was about to call when he saw only one other door unlocked, the one to the stage.

He opened cautiosly and was dumbstruck by what he saw. Sora and Rosetta where up on the trapeezes, both sitting on the bar similar like in a swing, sound asleep, a casual wind rocking them lovingly. He at first wanted to shout at them, but the beauty and tranquillity of this scene was touching and he wen to his office and returned with a expensive camera. He set it up quitely in order to get a perfect shot. He hadn't the best artistic sense but he knew a great shot when he saw one. He took a few shots the last one however he turned on the blitzlight on. That got the two awake and they almoast fell of the trapeezes. The two eeped individually and only with their legs attached to the bars were pleasently surprised to see it was Kalos. _What aer you doing here boss? _said Sora playfully. _That is what I should be asking you two, who allowed you to break in my stage_. Both girls laughed at this, Kalos didn't understand where the joke was, when Rosetta said: _Come on do you think us that stupid, we know that you where the one who let it open for us so that we could compete._ The owner looked dumbstruck: _I assure I didn't ... _but then reconsidering: _Oh well you got me. _The man left the two and was now eager to print out the pictures he had taken.

Later that day a delivery arrived. One of the pictures the boss had taken was printed in a huge format. A huge two meter high ten meter wide panoramic shot showing the peacefull manner in which Rosetta and Sora had slept. The two couldn't belive they fell asleep whilst competing. Everyone thought it was a great shot, it represented the tenacity and beauty of the stage. Despite the two girls protest Kalos put the picture at the entrance to the stage in the lobbey, where just before entering to take their seats the audience would see the picture which was displayed like a painting. Under the picture however was a small sign that described how the shot was taken, and stated that it was not a actment or a forgery. But when seeing the picture the public convinced themselves.

The next weeks that followed where composed out of temporary stages. Neither Sora or Rosetta wanted to perform in them and where arguing with Kalos to prepare a stage for them to decide who was the star.

In the Bosses Office

Kalos just couldn't shake the two off:_ We don't yet have a good script that would emphasize your competition_. Sora wouldn't relent: _Until we get this trough we refuse to perform_. Rosetta continued:_ If you won't oblige we will be forced to take it onto another stage._ Kalos finally relented, which was quite unusuall for him:_ Very well, I will talk to the sponsors and producers and will have Mia come up with a script. _The two girls where happy and bowed respectfully and thanked him. He wove them off looking busy, but just as they left the room the girls heard him chuckle. _What's so funny? _asked Sora looking playfull, but this was Kalos she heard so she was all the more curious: _I just remebered what Rosetta promised me three years ago_. Sora didn't remeber, but Rosetta understood:_ I haven't forgotten, I will keep my promise_. The lilac girl then remebered about the promise that Rosetta made Kalos that in three years time she would be the new top star.

A week later Mia came up with a script and presented it in the bosses office.

The scrip was quite interesting. This battle would be waged between light and fire. The story goes that fire was nurtured by light, but in time it became strong enough to be an element in its own right. The two now had entered combat, not because they where forced, they chose to. The now bold fire turned on its maker to take over control, but light would not lose just for the sake of its progeny. Altough they shared a strong bond it wouldn't give up without a fight.

After everybody finished reading the script, Rosetta was the first to confess: _I don't like the ending, this should have two endings. _Mia didn't enjoy the critic and tried to reason: _But we have to have a clear ending or else the ... Listen. _interupted Rosetta_ On Laylas stage Cathy also introduced multiple endings and it worked out great_. Mia looked at the determined little girl and couldn't help but wonder with a mischevous smile: _Are you comparing me to Cathy and yourself to Layla? _Sora was intrigued how she would answer. _That depends on how we manage this_. answered the girl.

Kalos had heard enough: _Do as she sais we have to start tomorrow. _Sora now snapped back and asked: _We will need to be trained in combat. You think you could ask Sarah to train us? _He didn't even get to answer as an excited Sarah flew open the doors, almoast tearing them down:_ You don't have to ask. Let's get started._

The next days both started training. Altough Sarah had a lot in mind for the two they agreed to just stick to one handed swords. Sora had previous experience, but she was not as handy as she used to be. Rosetta on the other hand was lucky to have been given a practice swords. If she had gotten a real one she would have probably killed somebody. However both where picking up fast, Sarah enjoyed being sensei. but still wondered: _You sure you want to use real weapons? _That was pretty obvious in Sora's opinion: _Of course we will, call it motivation_. Sarah was as always concerned and didn't want to see injuries: _Still if you are going to fight whilst swinging on the trapeeze you could get hurn and cut trough the flexible trapeezes_. Rosetta reassured her:_ That's what we are here for_. Practice didn't end after they had tried what they had learned on themselves. Sarah looked pleased, but still missed someone to compete with:_ "I whish he was here."_

Night broke in and the two had to call it quits.

Rosetta's Room

Rosetta was greatful they had trained so close to the dormitory, another few steps and she felt she would have collapsed. Shutting the door behind her, she threw the keys and kicked her sandal out of her feet. She mumbled tired: _This has been exhausting_. Rosetta felt a new sense of respect for Sarah, she never thought that her training was that hard.

Fool noticed how tired she was: _If you are tired you know you should always ... _Rosetta interupted him raising her hand:_ I don't know what you are going to say, and I don't really want to know, but consider that I have trained all day long, which means I can cut you up with one hand behind my back and a rusty spoon._ The spirit was scared by her comment and said with a trembeling voice: _You should go to bed. _The girl didn't waste time and dropped into her bed like a lifeless puppet.

Training resumed as always, they had costumes finished for them. They as in the legenday maneuver didn't want to see eachother dressed in them before the manevuer. In their opinion combatants never see eachother before battle. The ideas from the costumes came from them, both where quite concerned with how it would affect their perfomance. It should look pleasing, but also just in case it should be tough. Sora had no clue how Rosetta would prepare herself and decided just to be on the safe side got one backupsword. Rosetta on the other hand went with one but had a surprise, she demanded to get some durable fishingline that couldn't be cut easily. Very unique ideas arose from the two and the costume makers had their hands full. The costumes where a key part and would play a role in deciding who would win this fight. Both would have considered full metal plate armor if it hadn't been so unflexible.

The stage itself had to be completly changed, all the trapeezes where replaced with new one with a wider bar so that two could stay on one facing eachother. The stage was quite awkward considering the last plays had been full of happy endings. The script was kept simple and straightforward, the main attraction the battle. Friends and family where invited as it was customary by the performers before a great stage. Rosetta's mother was keen to see what her daughter would display, she was concerned as a mother always was, but she knew Sora could be trusted.

Finally everything was set for the new stage. Everybody was as excited as ever. No one could tell who would win this battle. The only order of buisness was to choose a name. The debate went on for the rest of the day until the name was chose. Valhalla was the name everybody agreed upon.

Sora's Room

As alwasys the lilachaired performer couldn't sleep. She knew that she had to do her best for tomorrow, she didn't want to dissapoint Rosetta by some halfhearted fight. Losing for her was not an option. Staring out in to the sea, she remebered all that has happened between the two. To her now everything seems to have gone so quick. These where times she cerished and hoped could live for as long as she could stand on the stage. Fool appeared in front of her:_ Are you sure you can do this? _Sora noded: I_ just hope if she manages somehow to beat me I won't leave the stage_. The spirit looked concerned, but friendly: _Are you afraid you won't see me anymore? _Sora humoured him:_ Are you trying to tempt me into loosing? _Fool shared a laugh with her then just added:_ He sends his blessings and wants me to tell you what had happened at first, he reckons you have a right to know. But I think you have figured most of it out by yourself_. Unlike Fool Sora at first didn't understand what he had to do with all of it, she hadn't seen him since the supernova act, but she listened carefully. She understood how the stage choses its aligment after an element. Layla's reign of fire and her reign of light weren't just a flattering way to say that the stage had a new star, it reflected some deep knowledge of the stage. And now it seemed that her light will be replaced by fire, however she didn't feel resigned or destined to, it depended on tomorrows outcome.

But as the spirit explained she understood that the heat she felt the first time when she confronted Rosetta was the little girls, not her own. The pieces fell together now, the lack of compassion everything, up to this day. Tomorrow the final piece would fall.

The stage

Crew and performers started earlier then usual, the preaparations had been finished just yesterday so nobody wanted to take any riks. Everything was checked and double checked.

As evening approached the lobby was getting filled. Many noticed the huge picture that was on display. If while sleeping they could bring out such strong emotions, competing would surely be mindblowing. The audience quickly got to their places, even tough the show wouldn't start for another hour, the lobby was too full so they had to allow them in earlier. The crowd started to get tense by themselves, the show hadn't even begun, but the anticipation was growing.Finally the show began, the lights centered on the stage. The image was far diffrent from what the crowd had expected. Sora and Rosetta where in beautifull dresses, Rosetta apparently was sleeping in Sora's lap. The two looked like a happy mother and daughter, both enjoying nothing more then eachothers company and comfort. The lights faded then got stronger displaying a vareity of tricks and illusion. Scenes of the mother of light nurturing the child of fire were imbined with other individual performances. Altough the child didn't know what she was beeing trained for she was confident in her parent that it was for her own good. The first part drawing to a close when the child understood that her role was to take over and embrace everything in fire. That would also mean disposing of her beloved mentor.

Darkness settled as the first part entered, the public had already started applauding, but mainly where shouting to continue. The audience was now captivated and wouldn't relent until this story unfolded completly.

The light brightened the room again, the action was moved from the ground to the high trapeezes. Now the two girls where changed into their warriors costume. The crowd needed a minute to fully apreciate the makeover, as did the two performers who saw themselves the first time.

Rosetta was wearing a beautufull costume that was fashioned to look like a leather armor. Transparent silk extensiones attached to her bracers she looked as if she could bend fire with her own two hands. On her right side she had a sword ready to fight. The other parts of her costume where very detailed and vividly colored in shades of red and orange, to the audience this truly was a godess of fire. She also had something at her back which was covered, nobody understood the purpouse but they would soon find out.

Sora looked at Rosetta sizing her up, trying to figure out what weaknesses she had, the strange object attached to her waist was also a mystery to her.

The public didn't have enough time to look at Rosetta when there was still Sora to observe. Her costume was also striking. The audience was torn between these two.

But unlike Rosetta Sora send a completly diffrent image. The ligh colored costume made her look similar to an angel, the light yellow undergarment beautyfully crafted, with details that would baffle even artists. On the back of her garment she had a pair of white wings painted that furter enforced her angelic nature. Her sword was on her left side, but she had two instead of one. She thought that would give her an advantage. The blades polished to perfection shined brigtly because unlike Rosettas sword hers weren't in scabbards which hid her blade. Rosetta was surprised that Sora had chosen that way, this would make a most interseting fight. The rest of Sora's costume was elegant and beautiful, odd crystals where embeded in the bracers and out of the same crystal she wore a necklace. The crystals shined at the slightest tough of light.

Having carefully examined eachother the opponents entered the stage as if they enterd an arena. At first holstering their weapons they where biding their time, testing their water, thinking the best way to win this confrontation. Now crossing their path a smile from eachother signaled it was time to start. Sora took the initiative and pulled out her first sword, slightly shorter then the other. Having a tight grip on it she striked at Rosetta whilst jumping to her. Swinging away Rosetta avoided the blade, initiating a chase to which Sora decided to follow. The blows getting closer and closer, until she hit one of her bracers which broke and fell off. It was a painfull remidner that the weapons where real. The crowd looked amazed as they truly couldn't see an outcome. Who could take their eyes off the two to read ahead in the booklets couldn't find an ending printed. Even tough Sora seemed to chase Rosetta, the redhead wasn't going to prolong this anymore. In midair between a jump she turned to face Sora who was jumping after her also in midair. Sora saw a chance to end this now as they got close to one of the larger trapeezes with a much wider bar. With her back to Sora now she just stood there leaving Sora with one foot on the bar to jump to her but her strike was parried. She retracted her blade not seeing what it was she just hit, then seeing Rosetta with a content smile on her face she saw the girl with a diablo balancing on the bar.

_So that's what you where hiding. _said Sora looking pleased at her_. I never abandon anything_. replied Rosetta who was changing trapeezes again leaving Sora to follow. But this time the redhaired girl was using the diabolo to strike at Sora. It was unexpected and suprised Sora, but the suprise didn't last long. The lilac haired performer was now kicking thing up a notch. Not just single avoidabele blows, but a rapid fury whilst still in midair. Rosetta was now under a lot of pressure, she had only one thing to do. It was risky, which made her enjoy it even more. Again on one of the larger trapeezes she briefly stopped to catch her breath, but just as Sora tried to take advantage of that brief moment, she regained focus. Seeing the blade coming directly for her Rosetta quickly used the diabolo and wrapped the string and the spool onto the blade, locking it in place. Sora was struck by this move and tried to retract her blade, but the string was too durable to be cut by any blade. Rosetta had left Sora virtually locked, the only solution she saw was to relent. She closed her eyes leaving Rosetta to wonder what she would do, when all of a sudden she threw the blade with all her might which not only disposed of the blade, but the diabolo as well. Hitting the ground the spool made a loud noise, whilst the blade was imbeded into the ground. To the crowd it was another painful reminder that these weren't fake weapons, to the two performers they where pleased that their competetor had lost his first option. Speprating again Sora got out her second sword. It was longer then the first one, which meant it was hearder to wield.

Rosetta now displayed her only blade. She brandished a red and orange tinted sword in similar in style, but painted in such a manner that it looked like she was wielding fire itself. The two looked anxious now that they understood eachothers intentions and weaknesses. Both where determined, it didn't matter how they did it but one would definatly win. The craving for victory was now also accompanied by another hunger. The lust of combat overcame the two. Clashing their blades multiple times whilst in air or on the trapeezes they saw how they didn't fight for supermacy, they just fought for comeptitions sake.

The crowd was awed as the stage seemed to emanate the urge to compete in everyone. Locked as they where they didn't notice the change in the audience and started getting more extravagant, but also much more dangerous. Drunk by the thrills of competing for both the surroundings seemed to fade away. As their blades met with incredible force, the sounds pierced everyones heart and ears. Getting closer and closer to their final qeue which was indicated by the dinamic music they now decided to make this whole affair a little bit intersting. Jumping now seemingly tired of combat they parted. But just as everybody started to relax Sora and Rosetta started to cut the thick strings of the trapeeze. Kalos would certainly kill them for it but they couldn't think if anything else. They wanted to cut off all possiblities of escape as the final confrontation drew near. The trapeezes with metal binding holding them where raised, under the bosses order. Now all that was left was one large trapeeze on which both performers stood. A silence settle as both tried to read eachothers intentiones. Sora noted something about the blade. On the blunt side of the blade there was a portion cut out, a crescent. She didn't understand the reason for that, but couldn't figure it out as Rosetta was charging towards her. The battle resumed itself, now as limted as they where they had to come up with new ways to dogde and strike. The audience didn't say a thing, too impressed by what was presented to them. The two now completly focused a new feeling was setting in the air. For both time seemed to slow down. Sora had felt this before and only now understood that this was the moment where the outcome was decided. When fire and light crossed as rivals, the dread replaced by shear beauty and glory. Now the time was ready and with no other way to head then to eachother both charged and crossed their blades whilst trying to pierce the other. The sounds was unique as the blades slid passed eachothers, but with a quick jerk Rosetta managed to divert Sora's blade on offset her balance.

Using this moment, she recognized that victory lay at her hands waiting to be grapsed, and with one quick stab she pierced Sora in the sides of the abdomen. Sora didn't feel any pain, but a huge wave of relief as the fight had come to a climax. She had lost and wore it with dignity. Rosetta retracted her blade, seeing the full extend of her victory, wanting to quickly rush to Sora, but something stopped her. Sora with one hand holding her wound looked at the girl and just said similing: _I'm proud of you, you should be_. Tears started to flow from Rosetta's eyes as she saw that this victory might have cost the most precious of friends. She couldn't bare the thought to lose Sora, the stage and her rival meant equal to her. Sora now started to feel the pain, she embraced it and the defeat that came with it and with one last ounce of strenght trew away her blade and fell of the bar. Rosetta seeing how slowly she descended to the nets was feeling a dread as if she condemmed Sora to the depths of hell. The scene was familiar to her and Layla's stage, but unlike then she saw a way out. The two outcomes of this stage were rendered useless as she had found a third option. Jumping after her and grabing Sora by the hand, the other hand still with the blade in hand was used to grasp to the bar of the trapeeze. The crescent of that was cut out of the blade had saved both from plummet. With all her might she had propelled Sora and herself to the bar. Holding on with one hand her wound and the other to the static rope she looked at Rosetta's choice not to let her accept her defeat. Rosetta just smiled at her and said: _You have lost this time._

The lights now dimmed out completly, the applause was incredible. Rosetta felt how she had provoked it with this fight and now understood that her way to be a true star was to defeating rivals, but defeating them as friends not enemies. This was the only way for her and she would walk it proud.

The applause still audible to Sora was rushed to the paramedics. This time they had been already been called, knowing that there was real combat, they knew someone would get hurt. Kate was already waiting for them on the floor and quickly assesed her. Rosetta had seen the only weakness she could find in Sora. Like her costume the abdomen was unprotected, as not to interfeer with their mobility. Sora was quickly bandaged, but she was not complaining. The way to the hospital was mercyfully quick and halfway there they had adminstered her anestetic so Kate could start the operation to stitch her up. Rosetta who was riding in the back of the ambulence did anything in her power to comfort Sora. The lilac haired looked at her with loving eyes, she was proud of Rosetta for competing and she was proud to have nurtured her to a true star. Her vision getting dimmer, the anestetic was kicking in and she passed out.

Sora's Room - Cape Mary Hospital

Slowly regaining her senses Sora started to become aware of her surroundings. Her vision restored she saw as the blury image turned out to be a room in a hospital. She felt only slight phisical pain, but it was eclipsed by an even greater feeling of pride. Looking around she saw Kate who was completing some forms. Trying to get her attention, because her voice wasn't yet restored, she tried raising her hand, but noticed that there was someone holding it in place. Looking to her right she saw Rosetta asleep partially on the chiar, partially on the bed, holding her hand in a tight grip, as if she didn't want her to go anywhere. Kate saw that Sora had waken up, but still wanted to keep it quite so that she wouldn't wake Rosetta up from her tranquill sleep. The doctor whispered quitely:_ Welcome back, we stitched you up quite nicely, there shouldn't be any scar after a few weeks._ Sora noded happy that she hadn't sustained too much damage. The doctor continued: _You where lucky, she almoast punctured your internal organs, you should stop with these risky shows_. The lilac haired smiled an the doctor left only adding: _She didn't leave your side for one minute_. A silence befell and Sora tried to get some more rest. Having Rosetta made it easy for her to fall asleep. Half a day later nothing had changed. Rosetta was now awake still holding Sora's hand. The lilachaired girl slowly woke up and enjoyed seeing Rosetta was still here. The redhaired girl tryed to contain her overwhelming happiness, but her tears gave her away. Sora patted Rosetta on the head lovingly and said with a weak voice: _You did the right thing, I can now rest assured that the stage is in capable hands. _Rosetta shook her head. _We just fought the first battle, I maybe a star now, but something tells me that you will try to outperform me. But I can assure you that I won't give up easily. _

Sora couldn't say anything when Fool appeared: _She is right, the stage now pulled between the two, both of you propelling the other to new heights and limits. It will take time before you are ready to step down from the Kaleido Stage_. The lilachaired performer looked at the spirit, she thought that she lost the ability to see him, just as Layla did. The spirit added:_ I am living proof of that fact_. Sora smiled at the spirit: _Oh well , there go the benifits of my loss_. Fool was iritated, but couldn't help but laugh. Then turning to Rosetta she added: _You can leave me now_. Roestta tried to protest but she cut her off:_ Don't worry, I'm alright, you shouldn't just sit here, go and explore what beeing a star is like. _Rosetta noded reluctant at first and as she was ready to close the door behind her Sora added: _And don't stop training, when I get out I will see you on stage again. _Rosetta was relived, that confirmed her deepest whish. Sora would remain at the stage as long as could, that time that was to follow she knew she had to cherish. Now just Fool and Sora in the room the spirit looked at her friendly, seeing how together they have nurtured another star: _Three years_. Sora noded and added whilst returning to her sleep:_ I had fun as well_.

Outside Rosetta told the others to leave Sora sleeping for another couple of hours. Now the little girl was relived and mostly happy. She wanted to retreat to a quite place and reflect on all that had happened. There was only place for her like that.

Cape Mary Cliff

On the way to this tranquill spot she was stopped occasionaly by people wanting an autograph, fame had followed with her becoming a star. It wasn't the reason she performed but found it rude to resfuse her fans.

Getting to the cliff enjoyed the beautiful view. Here she had retreated when she wanted to free her mind and take everything in. Simply sitting on the grass she enjoyed the beautiful blue sky that merged in the horizin with the blue sea. She knew that after Sora got out of the hospital she needed to show her this silent spot. Now remebering all that had happened, she saw how her story, her way to stardom had been a dramatic and beautiful story. The little girl saw that she should consider herself lucky to have walked this pathed. Altough it hadn't been without difficulties she knew it could have been worse if a certain spirit hadn't been involved. But she sensed there was someone else involved. The thought broken up when a silent greeting came from behind her. _Hello_, said the man in a respectfull voice. Rosetta quickly turned to behold him, she hadn't seen him since the reunion stage which featured Sora and Layla. But unlike the first times they had met, he wasn't hiding his true nature, his black wings basking in the sunlight, absorbing its warmth. She didn't know what to make of his appearence:_ You? I thought you have left us indefinatly_. The man smiled at Rosetta: _What can I say, this stage has also captivated me_. The man sat down next to her facing her, and was sitting in an almoast priestly manner, the air of mystery replaced by one of tranquility. He enjoyed this little retreat from the chaos of life and started confessing his true implicationes. She now beeing a star had the right to know. Sora had already been filled in by Fool. Rosetta was dumbstruck to see the depth of his action. If it hadn't been for them Layla and Sora would have died in the supernova act. She guessed that herself, what stunned her was that he had helped Fool rescue Sora form oblivion when they failed the act the first time. His last implication brought a smile on her face, it was he who had unlocked the doors for them. Both shared a laugh, seeing someone of his might didn't avoid such simple tasks. She now understood his nature and that he had been watching them with Fool the first time he appeared. He admitted that only once did he need to be involved, but he was more then happy to lend a helping hand. Rosetta understood how how he kept things from getting worse but wondered: _So if what you say is true, then you should be here for you next grand implication_. The sarcasm was clearly audiable in the last words and he returned with a smile: _If you are ready close your eyes_. Rosetta didn't know what to expect, but obliged, she saw thousends of scenarios, but what happened she could not have anticipated.

Feeling how he pushed something in her hand she opened her eyes slowly and was amazed but what she found. In her hand she saw a small bottle with a black feather. It was similar to the one Sora had and the one she found out Layla had gotten too. She at first didn't understand this omen, but he was already walking away from her. But looking at it again she realised that it was his confirmantion and blessing that she was a true star now, capable of fufilling any dream she set out to acomplish. As he got farther she asked him: _Why are you doing all of this? _The man just shook his hand not looking at her, trying to wave the subject off: _The road to hell is paved with good intentiones. If I can pave the way, you can avoid it all together_. Rosetta didn't want him to leave, but he faded away leaving her to consider his words. To her it was his way of saying that he watched out for them, because he was fond of the stage they created.

Sora's Room - Cape Mary Hospital

Sora had been visited for the past hours, by almoast everybody she had known. Friends and family, everyone showed to see her and to tryied to make her vow not to scare them like that again. She felt sorry for having worried them, but she couldn't have lie to them and told them honestly that she would continue to pursue the stage. After everybody took turns the room was finally quite again. Those visits took a lot out of her and she tried to get to sleep when someone entered the room. It was Rosetta with a wide smile on her face and a pleased look on her face. Sora read her openly, she knew she had something important to show her. The girl didn't say a thing and just took her hand from behind her back to reveal the small bottle. Sora's eyes widened. She visually compared the bottle to her own which was on the counter next to her. She knew what this meant and congratulated the little girl wih a hug and a kiss on the forhead. Now she knew everything was now open. Her role as guide had ended and now she had another fierce rival with whom she could light up the stage.

Fool appears, darkness around him. Two distinctive lights in each hand. _Fire from Aries has changed the stage to the aligment of fire. Light from Segatrius will however not halt to take back its position. Thus the stage has once again initiated a new aligment. The cofrontation has been resolved, but it is not over until they choose to. _

Fool vanishes.


End file.
